Choosen One
Powers With Amanda being the Choosen One, she is gifted with many incredible powers, making her almost invincible. *Quintessence: **Force-field: Creatinga protective force field **Energy Blast: magic energy blast from hands **Lightning bolts: Electric bolts from hands **Electric breath: Electric strem out of mouth **Astral drop: A mirror image of her self, acting as a copy of her soul **Superhuman Durability: Has shown to be semi-invulnerable. She can withstand vast amounts of physical harm without sustaining any injuries. **Technokinesis: Control electronic devices **Telepathy: Can read into peoples minds **Telekinesis: Moving objects using her mind **Electric fury *Water: **Hydrokinesis: Manipulate and control water **Rain manipulation: Summon and create rain at will **Bubble generation: Create bubbles of any kind, such as breathing in water **Water jet: Create a jet of water out of palms **Forsee future (to some extent) *Earth: **Geoinesis: Setting of earthquakes, break wall, create holes in earthy materials, manipulate any geologic material **Chlorokinesis: Control and grow plants, trees and grass. **Ground liquidification: Turn any type of geological based ground into liquid **Healing: Healing woulds and minor disabilities, such as paralysing **Earth fury *Air/Wind: **Aerokinesis: Control and manipulate winds, create tornados and storms **Psychometry: Recall and read the memories and history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes. **Wind breath *Fire: **Pyrokinesis: Control and manipulate fire **Create fire balls **Fire breath **Ignite and extinguish fire **Melt any type of metal, rubber and plastic **Heat waves **Create rings of fire **Mend broken items **Can stand incredible hot temperatures without getting burnt **Fire fury *Ice: **Freezing **Ice breath **Blizzard creation **Hydro-Cryokinesis: freeze water and all other liquids to freezing temperatures literally to absolute zero **Cryokinesis: create, control and manipulate ice, snow and hail at will **Create ice shards **Ice fury *Convexity: **Convexity breath **Convexity dash: Powerful dash from the power of convexity **Nuclear hit: A powerful blast of convex energy **dimention rain: Aftermath of the niclear hit and convexity dash combined **Convexity fury: the ultimate fury attack *Fear: **Fear breath: Read stream of smoke making anyone that is hit dizzy and seeing their worst fears **Fear glamour: Turn into one persons worst nightmare **Phantom fright: Making environments uncomfortable for any enemy *Shadow: **Shadow blend: Blend into shadows and smoke **Turn into a shadow of black smoke **Shadow blast: Making it hard for anyone to see well because of the dark smake **Shadow claws: Cut through the air in rapid moves making the enemy confused and easy to attack *Poison: **Poison breath: Green, liquidy matter that poisons anyone that gets hit **Scorpion tail strike: A potentialy deadly strike if used at the right time **Poison smoke: Green smoke that is poisonus *Time travel *Stealth Relationships *Tom Hiddleston: Friend/Boyfriend *Oliver Oken: friend/Boyfriend *Lilly Trusscot: Friend *Will Scarlet; Friend *Anastasia: Friend *John Watson: Friend/colleague: *Sherlock Holmes: Friend *Grasshopper: Friend *Hook/Killian: Friend/Lover *Bryan Mills: Friend/colleague *Thomas Craven: Friend/colleauge *Sebastian Stark: friend/colleague *Stanton Infeld: Friend/lover/colleague *Mark Hoffman: Enemy/lover/colleauge *Oskar Shindler: Lover/Friend *Amon Goeth: Lover/Enemy Tom Hiddleston They meet in London and become close friends. She often stays at his place when visiting. At one point they become a couple and they fight against his counterpart, Loki, from Asgard together with Thor and his girlfriend Jane. Oliver Oken They meet in Los Angeles and become close friends. Oliver was already with Lily at that point but she befriends her as well. At some point they deside to just be friends like before. Oliver starts to get feelings towards her and they start to date. Will Scarlet Also known ans the Knave of Hearts. They meet first when she travels to Wonderland for the first time. Will helps her there, as she helps him save Anastasia. When they rescue her, they become friends. Grasshopper Also known as the Mad Hatter. She meets him when she at one point gets lost in Wonderland again. She is frustraited, but he cheers her up. They become very close friends and give her a ribbon from his hat as a token of their friendship. He is often a companion of the Doctor and has been to many different worlds. That is also why they often meet as Amanda can travel through time and universes. James Hook She meets Hook also known as Killian to some when she first comes to storybrooke. He helps her and they become friends. At one point he tells her about Emma and how it could never really work between them. He then realizes that he has feelings for her instead. They make out but Amanda just wants to be friends. James asks if they could maybe be lovers, secret lovers. She nodds hesitately but know that it would be cheating on Tom. Bryan Mills She visits Los Angeles again and comes by his house. He tells that his daugher is once again taken, but she's 26 now and working. He doesn't know where to start. He doesn't want her to get taken too, but she convinces him to let her go with him. They go together undercover and become good friends along the way. Thomas Craven She arrive at the point where his daughter is shot and killed. She helps him get it together and help him get the killer. Stanton Infeld She comes to Santa Monica and is up for a job interview at Infeld Daniels. Being all confused, she just say that she needs a job and she can learn. Stanton says that is all right and offer her a job as his personal assistant. She also meets Jared Franklin and Peter Bash and become good friends with them and asks if she can live with them. They say yes. At one point she has a bit of a vigoring fight with the guys and comes early to work. Stanton asks what is wrong and she tells him the situation. He offer her to come to his house and live for as long as she needs as a timeout. She goes home early to pack and tell Jared and Peter when they get home, that she is going to live and Stanton's a couple of days and don't want them to take contact before she gets back. Stanton gets her later in the afternoon and they have dinner. He lets me sleep in the guest room next door. After he falls asleep she goes to his room and sits down by the bed stroking his face. He wakes up and she tells him that she can't sleep, feeling sad for just leave them like that. He says that she can lie in his bed and she crawls in to the bed with him. He holds around her, soothing her and kissing her head. She kisses him back and his cheek. He looks intently into her eyes and kisses her lips, softly. They continue to kiss after a short break and the cudling turns into making out. The next day they agree to keep this a secret, him being way to old and she being so very young. They continue to remain friends, but also secret lovers. Mark Hoffman She arrives at the scene where Dr. Gordon takes Mark Hoffman and locks him in the old bathroom. She waites about an hour and seens Gordon come out again. She knows that she has to save Mark from his death. She breaks in and avoids and possible trap. She remembers to use her powers and uses them on the door by melting the thick metal door. She creates light orbs to see better and sees him struggling like and animal to get loose. He asks who she is and she tells him taht she's there to save him. She melts of the metal chain and hlps him up. They get out again and heads to his house. They have to stop Gordon for good. They get cleaned up and get some food while finding a safe way to track him up and stop him. She sees his huge scar and wants to help him get rid of it. She uses her heeling powers on his arm, foot, nose and cheek. The scar is almost invisible after. He is very grateful. She knows that he could be very dangerous and needs my complete trust, if not he would kill her. They descide to make out so she can prove herself. He is very satisfied after that and says they have to do it again. She descides to try her powers to track him up, and they have to before he tells the police.